1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve of a handle of a golf club, more particularly one, which is made in such a way as to function like an air cushion with softer touch and increased capability to absorb reaction force from hitting a golf ball.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional golf club 3 has a soft rubber sleeve 31 securely fitted around a handle portion thereof. The sleeve 31 has a fitting room 11, in which the handle portion is held, and a slip-prevention outer side 312. Because the sleeve 31 is made of soft rubber, it can reduce the reaction force against the user's hands when the golf club hits a ball. And, the slip-prevention outer side 312 of the sleeve 31 will prevent slip of the golf club while the club is being swung.
However, it is found that the sleeve has a limited shock absorbing capability, and the user's hands will hurt when the golf club hits a ball.